Excalibur Project : Sins!
by Kagamine Myuseru
Summary: Ketika suatu eksistensi yang berawal dari kebencian seluruh dunia muncul, mungkin saat itulah akhir dari dunia. Siapa tahu? Ia kan pemegang pedang suci dari legenda.


Osu Minna!

Miyu-chan desu~

Heeeee Miyu kembali dengan membawa proyek baru nih!

/SELESAIKAN DULU FICT SEBELUMNYA OI!/

Genrenya sci-fi loooooooh ^^

Kenapa? Ya jujur aja sih, Miyu lebih bisa membayangkan hal-hal berbau khayalan tingkat absurd atau game-game ituuuuuuu...

Mungkin sebagian besar dari kalian sudah tau kan apa inti cerita ini dikarenakan ada kata "Excalibur" disana ^w^

Yup, itulah pedang suci dari era raja Arthur Pendragon!

UWAAAAAAAAA! MIYU GAK TAHAN PENGEN BUAT FICT NYA SETELAH KESERINGAN LIAT DI ANIME! (Khususnya di fate series)..

Lanjut aja kuy!

.

.

.

Warning : Full of ampas, khayalan berlebih, absurd, EYD ngasal. Don't LDR!

.

Disclaimer : Voca-Utau dan Loid-Loid lainnya bukan punya Miyu! Tanya aja sama Yamaha corp sana.

/Hush

.

.

.

Excalibur Project : Sins!

.

Chapter 1 : In the Beginning.

.

Unknown's POV.

.

-Tap... Tap... Tap...

.

"Haaah... Haaah..."

.

-Tap... Tap... Tap...

.

"Kill... Kill... Seventy two... Again..."

.

"HIII! TIDAK! JANGAN—"

.

-Zraaaash

.

"Kill... Seventy one... Again..."

.

Apa ini...?

Aku... Tidak tahu..

Tempat ini penuh dengan api... Ledakan dimana-mana... Dan yang pasti banyak sekali mayat yang berserakan.

.

-PRANG!

.

"Grrr..."

"Kh... Kita ketahuan! SEMUANYA, PERGI DARI—"

.

-ZRAAAASH! ZRAAAASH! ZRAAAASH!

.

"Ugh! AAAACK...!"

"Kill... Kill... Sixty three... Again..." Aku terus-terusan mengatakan hal itu. Sebenarnya untuk apa? Sedang apa aku disini? Apa yang terjadi? Aku...

.

Badanku bergerak sendiri...

.

Mataku hampir tertutup, namun pandanganku sangat jelas. Aku menusukkan sebilah besi yang kurekatkan pada tanganku dan menembakkan peluru pada setiap orang yang kutemui. Tubuhku panas, darah mengucur tiada henti.

.

Kalau begini terus... Aku akan mati kan?

.

-ZRAAAASH!

.

"Kill... Kill... One more again... The last one... Hidden room."

.

Sakit, aku hampir pada batasnya. Setiap kutolehkan kepalaku, yang ada hanya mayat dan mayat. Dan ketika kutundukkan pandanganku, sebuah luka tusukan besar terlihat jelas di perutku.

.

-BRAKK!

.

"Apa yang—"

"Grrr..."

"O-OI! Jangan bercanda! Ayolah..."

.

-Tap... Tap...

.

"T-tunggu! Ini, lihat? Uang! Akan kuberikan padamu sebanyak yang kau mau, cukup biarkan aku pergi, oke? "

"Grrr... You..."

"Y-ya? English? Y-yes yes! How? We have a business, right?"

"You... Aoki..."

"A-Aoki? What Aoki?"

.

-ZRAAAASH!

.

"Return... Aoki to me..."

"HOEEEK! A-aku tidak tahu! Kumohon, ambillah uangnya dan biarkan aku hidup!"

.

-DOR!

.

"AAAAH! KAKIKU!"

"Return... Aoki..."

"Tolo—"

.

-ZRAAAASH!

.

"AAAAH! Kau monster! Pembunuh! Anak kurang ajar! Spesimen tidak berguna yang—"

"Aoki..."

.

-ZRAAAASH! ZRAAAASH! ZRAAAASH! ZRAAAASH! ZRAAAASH!

.

"..." Aku menatap sosok didepanku, dialah biang dari semua ini. Besi yang sebelumnya kurekatkan pada tanganku kutusukkan berulang kali ke tubuhnya. Perut, paha, betis, pundak dan apapun yang masih terlihat kosong oleh lubang, kecuali bagian jantung dan sekitaran kepala. Aku menghindarinya karena tidak ingin orang ini mati dengan mudah, akan kusiksa sebanyak mungkin hingga dia mencapai penderitaan yang sama seperti yang telah kami alami.

.

-ZRAAAASH!

.

"Ugh... Bunuh aku... Tolong... Bunuh—"

.

-ZRAAAASH!

.

Aku memotong kaki kirinya, ya secara teknis sih aku memukuli kakinya hingga putus dengan besi ditangan kananku. Ah, ngomong-ngomong sebenarnya besi ini adalah linggis yang digunakan sebagai jeruji di sel isolasi kami. Aku mengambil selotip besar yang biasanya digunakan untuk packing barang di gudang dan membalutkannya pada tangan kananku agar tidak jatuh. Lalu setelah itu aku tidak tahu lagi kenapa, tapi badanku secara otomatis mengambil alih semuanya. Aku hanya bisa menonton.

.

"Akuma (iblis)..." Itulah yang dikatakannya saat maut menjemputnya. Aku sih tidak paham apa yang dikatakannya. Walau aku tahu dia telah mati, namun tangan ini tidak berhenti memukulinya hingga tubuh bagian bawahnya hancur lebur lalu berpindah ke bagian atas tubuhnya. Semuanya lumat, seperti daging cincang. Jijik? Tidak sama sekali.

.

"Haaah... Aoki... My job is done... Your revenge... Is avenged," mataku tertutup, namun lagi-lagi pandanganku masih tetap terjaga. Hasrat jiwa ini seakan pudar. Tempat ini akan segera hancur... Bersamaku dan tubuh kaku Aoki di sel tahanan bawah tanah.

.

"Aoki..." Aku jatuh terduduk, lalu terbaring menghadap langit-langit berlapis api di tempat ini. Air mata ini mengalir entah karena sakit atau puas dengan pembalasan rasa sakit kami yang sebelumnya disiksa habis-habisan di ruangan isolasi.

"Twelve thousand... Haaah... four hundred and seventy two... Hahaha... Aoki..."

.

Aku... Tersenyum? Heh, ternyata rasa sakitku kalah oleh kepuasan balas dendam saat ini. Ruangan ini lebih panas dari sebelumnya, aku akan mati terpanggang disini. Ya biarlah, toh walau bisa keluar sekalipun, aku tetap akan mati kehabisan darah.

.

.

.

"Haaah, sepertinya kita terlambat. Sudah tidak ada yang hidup di bangunan ini, segera pindah sebelum langit-langitnya runtuh."

.

Aku mendengar secara sayup keberadaan orang lain disini. A-a-apa ada yang tersisa?! TIDAK BISA DIBIARKAN!

.

-Syuuut! PRANG!

.

APA?! Dia menangkisnya? Dengan sebilah pisau? Walaupun aku menyerangnya dari belakang? Mustahil!

.

"Ho? Apa yang kita punya disini? Anak perempuan? Tahanan kah?"

"Kill... Aoki..." Lagi-lagi tubuhku bergerak sendiri, seperti sudah menjadi refleks dan insting tersendiri untuk menyerang orang di depanku ini. Aku melompat ke arah kirinya, mengayunkan bilah besi ditanganku. Sasaran ku adalah kepala, karena dengan mengenainya urusanku akan lebih cepat selesai. Namun...

.

-TAP!

.

"What the..."

"Masih lemah, nak," dia dengan mudahnya menangkap besi yang kupegang walau jelas dalam kondisi mata yang tertutup.

"HIAAAAT," refleks lain, kakiku langsung mengarah ke jalur besi yang sebelumnya dihambat oleh gerakannya.

.

-BUGH!

.

KENA! Ha, minimal dia akan pingsan kali ini. Aku harus cepat menyelesaikannya, tubuhku ini mustahil bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.

.

"Eh?"

"Sudah kubilang, nak, seranganmu masih lemah. Menyerahlah," ucapnya, namun aku tidak mengerti. Dia lalu melemparku kembali ke tempat awal posisiku berbaring tadi.

"Haaah... Haaah... A-AH!" Sial, kenapa disaat seperti ini kakiku malah terkilir?! Tanganku juga gemetar, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak kehabisan darah. Ayolah, satu serangan lagi! Pasti bisa!

.

"Ugh..." Aku melihat kearah pria tadi berdiri, tetapi nihil, dia tidak ada disana.

.

-Bugh.

.

"Maaf nak, kita harus cepat keluar dari tempat ini atau kita akan berakhir menjadi hotdog gosong," kalimat itu terdengar saat tengkukku dipukul dengan benda tumpul. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dikatakannya, namun yang jelas dia menyebut 'hotdog' tadi. Orang ini menyayat balutan selotip di tangan kananku dengan pisau tadi, sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan.

.

Pandanganku yang sebelumnya terang, kini menjadi buram, namun pendengaranku masih berfungsi. Yang kurasakan selanjutnya adalah aku dibopong orang ini keluar ruangan.

.

.

.

Normal POV

.

"Hei kalian, cepatlah keluar, para Caster akan menutup tempat ini. Bisa susah jika penduduk setempat menyadari kebakaran dipagi buta begini. Dan tolong siapkan lingkaran resurrection untuk anak ini."

"Hai'!"

.

Sosok lelaki yang membopong— atau lebih tepatnya menggendong seorang anak dipundaknya itu berjalan keluar dari kepulan asap dan api yang menyala-nyala. Dia mengambil sebatang rokok dari saku celananya, lalu menyulut batang tembakau itu pada kayu yang berkobar disebelah kirinya.

.

"Oooi Rinto! Cepat keluar! Asapnya akan membeludak jika tidak se— SIAPA YANG KAU BAWA ITU?!"

"Tenanglah, Lenka, jangan berteriak seperti Banshee! Hei kau yang tadi, dimana lingkaran resurrection yang kuminta tadi?"

"Silahkan lewat sini, Pak!"

.

-Krekk.

.

Urat kesal sesosok perempuan bernama Lenka tadi memuncak. Yah, kalian dapat melihat kobaran api murka disekelilingnya.

.

"Hora, teme! Jangan acuhkan aku!"

"Ish! Nanti dulu, Lenka! Kau tidak lihat kalau anak ini sekarat?"

"Itu dia! Maksudku siapa ini yang kau bawa, hah?! Hei, berhenti dulu!"

"Bicara saja sambil berjalan," tolak sang pria yang bernama Rinto itu.

"Kita disini untuk memusnahkan semua orang didalam tapi yang ada hanyalah tumpukan mayat, lalu kau dengan seenak jidat mengambil bocah ini! Ayolah, fokus saja pada 'siapa yang membunuh semua penghuni proyek bejat ini'."

"Kujelaskan nanti. Yang penting sekarang adalah keselamatan anak ini. Dia bisa saja merupakan korban dan saksi kejadian ini, tetapi juga tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau dia merupakan pelaku kejadian ini."

.

Lenka memandangi tubuh penuh darah dari anak yang digendong oleh Rinto. Sedikit heran memang.

.

"RIN?!"

"Bukan, bodoh! Rin kan ada di markas!"

"Lah jadi ini siapa dong?"

"Entahlah, perempuan ini satu-satunya yang hidup di dalam sana. Dia berkata akan 'kill-kill apalah itu'."

"Kau bercanda? Dia tidak lebih besar dari Teto, mustahil dia pelakunya."

"Kau yakin? Anak ini hampir membunuhku, aku sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan hawa keberadaannya."

"Stealth? Assassin kah?"

"Aku tidak yakin, bisa saja dia termasuk Knight, tapi mungkin karena keterbatasan sarana, dia memakai—"

"Ya ya, kau akan terus ngelantur jika membahas klasifikasi bodoh itu."

.

Rinto meletakkan tubuh sekarat yang dibopongnya diatas sebuah lingkaran 2x2 meter bergambarkan Oktagram dan simbol aneh lainnya. Inilah lingkaran resurrection yang dikatakan sebelumnya.

.

"Oi! Yang merasa seorang dengan kelas Kinght, tolong kemari! Aku butuh 'tenaga' tambahan disini!" Teriaknya. Orang-orang disekitar langsung berpandangan satu sama lain, mencari keberadaan Knight diantara mereka.

"Oi, kau kan Knight, kenapa tidak maju? Ayo sana!" Ucap salah satu dari kumpulan manusia disana.

"Tidak ah, walau Mana ku besar sebagai Knight, tapi menggunakannya untuk proses resurrection sama saja bunuh diri! Kenapa tidak memakai Caster saja sih?"

"Aku dengar apa yang kalian bicarakan. Tugas Caster sudah terlalu banyak, sekarang giliran kalian!"

"M-MAAF! Aku tidak ingin mati muda!"

.

-BZZZZZ!

.

Semuanya menjadi tidak tergambarkan dan tidak dapat dirasakan oleh sosok yang terbaring di lingkaran resurrection itu. Satu-satunya indera yang ada padanya berhenti berfungsi. Kini ia benar-benar tidak sadar.

.

Ia... Mati? Ah, siapa yang tahu?

.

.

.

To be continued.

.

.

.

AN :

Osu~

Ini Fict pengganti sementara keterlambatan Watashi ni Kasei o Misete!

Waah, maaf lama, belakangan ini Miyu mulai penyakitan ^^

Doakan saja semoga lekas sembuh..

Dan yah, chapter ini maunya sebagai flash dulu mengungkap sedikit masa kelam..

Tapi yah..

Gini deh..

.

.

.

Stay tune aja yaaa setiap malam, semoga kalian tidak bosan melihat dan tidak segan mereview..

Karena review kalian adalah semangat dan penghargaan untuk Miyu yang akan meningkatkan kualitas fict ini °w°

Prioritaskan fav/foll wal review~

.

Akhir kata, ja ne..!


End file.
